The present invention relates to the structure of an electronic apparatus and, more particularly, to a manually reciprocative section of an electronic apparatus.
Conventional electronic apparatuses require keyboards containing many key switches. Some key switches in these keyboards are not frequently operated, so that the continuous appearance of these keyboards containing some key switches which are not frequently used becomes a bar to operating the electronic apparatuses.
Therefore, it is desired to provide an improved keyboard arrangement for electronic apparatuses to eliminate continuous appearance of the keyboards which are not frequently used.